Daddy Issues
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: AU. In 1492 Katherine Pierce becomes pregnant with Elijah Mikaelson's baby. She gives birth to a daughter, Lucy who is cursed by waking up only every 30 years. Now in the present time Elijah finally knows that he has a daughter, though Katherine and Lucy aren't ready to accept him. Kalijah family fluff.
1. Sweet Daughter of Mine

_Chapter One: Sweet Daughter Of Mine_

"Please Elijah," Elena Gilbert furrowed her eyebrows as she looked at Elijah. Elijah Mikaelson so far had become an unlikely ally on trying to protect her from Klaus and trying to prevent him from doing the sacrifice. All though things had gotten a little messy now that Elena had learned that Stefan had become trapped with Katherine in the tomb. "You need to get Stefan out, but you also need to-"she trailed off. "Keep her out."

Elijah looked back at her confused. "Keep her out, who are you talking about?"

Elena curled her lip. "Katherine. She's there with Stefan and she needs to be kept there. Under no circumstances do I want her out Elijah, if you get Stefan, but let Katherine there. I will keep my end of the bargain. I swear."

Elijah gave her a faint smile. "Don't worry, Elena I have no desire to free Katerina from the tomb."

After saying goodbye to Elena and after getting his warlock to do a spell that would managed to get Stefan outside he went towards the tomb that was located near the Lockwood property. He went inside and soon heard footsteps coming in, Katherine Pierce stopped short and looked at him with fright. "Elijah?"

"Katerina," Elijah gave her a slow, threatening smile. "Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He looked up when he saw Stefan slowly approach him by behind Katherine. It was clear that he wasn't glad over the fact that Katherine was there as well. "You're free to go."

Stefan looked confused. "What?"

Elijah took pleasure in the frown on Katherine's face. "The lovely Elena draws a hard bargain." Stefan slowly exited the tomb and when he managed to exit the tomb, Katherine tried to do the same thing, but she was blocked by Elijah. Elijah stood in front of her, enjoying the fear that he caused in those brown eyes. "You however will not exit until I say so."

"Stefan," Katherine begged. "Please don't leave me here." She needed to get out of here. It was almost her birthday. Lucy's birthday and she wouldn't let one more day go to waste and besides she only had one year of life before she went back to sleep for another thirty years.

Stefan looked somewhat guilty, but it quickly left. "Goodbye, Katerina."

"No," Katherine whispered. She couldn't disappoint Lucy. She couldn't, she was waiting for her. "Please."

When Stefan left Elijah looked back at her. "Quite a situation you find yourself in, don't you Katerina?"

Katherine bit her lip, trying to keep the tears from falling. "I've handled worse." She looked up at him. "Let me out of here, Elijah."

Elijah scoffed at her. "And why would I do that, Katerina? I've been looking for you for 500 years and now I finally found you. I'm sure my brother will be pleased to see you."

Katherine turned pale and she whispered. "Please let me go . . . or I'll kill myself."

Elijah didn't even blinked, whatever feelings he had for this women were long gone. He had made sure of that, he would no longer be manipulated by Katherine's vixen ways. "You're welcome to do it, if it will help your case. But you will gain no sympathy from me."

A flash of anger was seen in Katherine's face briefly before she grabbed the end of an old wooden chair that turned slightly into a stake. She raised it and was prepared to stab it in her heart when she felt Elijah wrap an arm around her waist and throw her against the opposite end of the cave. "Are you mad?" he spat.

When he looked up he saw that he had been too busy talking to a brick wall. Katherine was gone.

* * *

Katherine counted her lucky stars that she had managed to leave Elijah. She didn't know why he hadn't tried to chase her, but perhaps he enjoyed the sport of chasing her, like his brother. Either way, Katherine didn't care. The important thing was that she had left.

In a few minutes she had gotten a plane ticket to Pennsylvania so that she wouldn't be traced back and a few hours later she had landed at the airport. She had rented a small red car, because she knew that red was her favorite color, just like purple was hers. She stopped in front of a small house that said Johnson Funeral Parlor and she could hear her heels clicking on the floor. She had been waiting 30 years for this and she could barely contain her excitement.

She approached the small man in the office. "I'm looking for the coffin labeled Lucy P."

He nodded. "Right this way, please."

The man led her towards a beautiful, dark blue coffin with gold edgings. Katherine dismissed the man and opened the coffin. It was her birthday today, she was turning seventeen. Inside was a seventeen year old girl dressed in eighties clothes, the last time she had been awake. She had a fair complexion, bow like pink lips, a small nose, and glossy chocolate brown hair like hers.

Her eyes opened slowly like a doll, exposing warm brown-black eyes like Elijah. Her lips parted opened and Kat said slowly. "Wake up, darling. Wake up, Lucy. Wake up, daughter."

* * *

 _Flashback: 1492_

Newly turned vampire Katerina looked over her shoulder nervously when she heard an owl hoot. She was still in England and her feet hurt from running. It had been three days since she had tricked Rose to turn her and just a few hours after she had seen her murdered family lying on the ground of her house.

Since then she had attempted to continue fleeing from Klaus. Only traveling by night because she didn't have a daylight ring. She was currently in a witch's shack and she thought that she was so nice and sweet and innocent that she had offered to make her a daylight ring.

Katherine also wanted to tell her about her missing period, she hadn't had her period in two months, but the only person she had slept with was Elijah and anyway wasn't he dead and she had died, does this mean that the child was also dead? She gulped.

"There you go, dearie." The old witch handed her a daylight ring.

"Excuse me, ma'am."

The witch looked confused and then astounded, "You're the doppelganger correct?" she nodded. "Did you have sexual intercourse with an Original brother?"

She bowed her head, ashamed. "Elijah."

The witch shook her head. "Well, that wasn't what she had in mind, but it's better than nothing I guess."

"Who?" Katerina demanded.

"Never mind," the witch said. "It doesn't matter if you're a vampire Katerina you will carry the child to term, but after that no more babies."

"And the child?"

The witch looked at her, filled with pity. "It will be born safely and it will be a girl."

-End of Chapter One-

Thanks for your reviews!


	2. The Awakening

_Chapter Two: The Awakening_

Flashback: 1494

"Darling, Lucy, I love you," Katerina cooed as she played with her one year old daughter, Lucy Petrova. She could hardly believe that this was her second child in four years and unlike the first child, she had actually been allowed to keep her baby girl this time. It was already October and they were celebrating Lucy's first birthday with a small birthday cake that Katerina had managed to make in their little cottage in Switzerland, even though babies weren't supposed to eat cake.

She smiled at her baby daughter as she held her in her lap, she was wearing an expensive knit dress and Katherine thought that the only advantages of being a vampire on the run was that she could give her daughter everything her little heart desired. All though that wouldn't make up for the fact that they would have to keep running for years from the psychopath who was actually her uncle and with an absentee father who was said uncle's brother. But it didn't matter, Katerina was determined to give Lucy the happiest childhood that she could give her.

"Happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday dear-"she trailed off. She had been bouncing Lucy on her lap and singing to her in Bulgaria when she had suddenly closed her eyes as if she were sleeping, but she had just taken a nap. "Lucy?" she shook her. "Lucy, Lucy darling wake up. Lucy."

Panicked, Katerina took her to an elderly witch that lived next door. The witch didn't like vampires, but she liked Lucy even though she thought it was unusual that a vampire had been able to get through the pregnancy at all.

"What is it? What's wrong with her, is she dead?" Katerina asked, near tears. No, her baby couldn't be death and she was still breathing.

The old witch shook her head almost apologetic. "No, she has been cursed. I've heard rumors, but I didn't want to believe it."

"What?" Katerina shrieked. "What rumors, what have they've said."

"You were supposed to get pregnant with Klaus' child, not with Elijah's. The person who thought of this curse believe that Klaus would get attached to you and he would have no desire to create hybrids. Your child will wake up every thirty years and only be physically alive for one and she will age only that year."

Katerina gulped. "What can I do to fix it?"

"There's nothing you can do. The only reason that you got pregnant in the first place was so that your child could cause some leverage for the Original family," the witch explained. "Your daughter was born and cursed by someone who hated the Original family very much."

The witch sighed. "I don't know, I'm an old witch, perhaps someone else knows." She looked up at her. "You have thirty years until your baby wakes up again on her birthday. I suggest you try to solve this quick."

* * *

"Wake up my darling." Lucy brown eyes opened and she breathed a sigh of relief as she sat up. She shook her brown hair from under the messy headband that she was wearing and she smiled as she hugged her mother tightly. Katherine did the same, she couldn't believe that thirty years had passed already.

Lucy smiled as she sat up in her coffin and hugged her mother tightly, she could smell the same expensive Chanel perfume that her mom had worn since the eighties. The eighties that had been the last year she had been alive, now if she calculated right it was the year 2010. A brand new world. "Mom, I'm so glad to see you."

Katherine tried to contain the smile that was threatening to expose on her face. "Now, don't get all mushy on me and let's go before people start freaking out why I'm pulling my supposedly dead daughter out of a coffin."

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, Katherine couldn't help, but think that when she did that she looked like Elijah with his holier than thou attitude. "Like you couldn't compel them. Or at the very least kill them."

Katherine smirked. "I don't want to get my new leather jacket dirty."

"So where we going?" Lucy asked as she dusted off her neon pink skirt and purple blouse. Katherine winced, she had forgotten how bad eighties clothes were. Her daughter looked like a mini Madonna.

"I got us a house in Baton Rouge," Katherine shrugged. She had managed to fight with the owner over on the flight to Pennsylvania. It was a nice, two story house and near the city. Katherine hated to live in the suburban areas and there was even some decent shopping.

"Louisiana, huh?" she raised an eyebrow as she looked at Katherine's leather black pants and jacket. "Can we please go shopping, before we do though?"

Katherine nodded. "I hate to tell you this, but you're starting to look more like Daphne from Scooby Doo."

* * *

"Why do I have to go to high school? I thought we already did the whole school thing?" Lucy groaned hours later as she went through the take our boxes hungrily at their new house in Louisiana. Take out was a wonderful invention apparently and her mouth watered, even though she had never tasted Chinese food in her life.

Lucy and Katherine had taken a quick shopping detour before they had hopped on a plane and Lucy managed to get a halfway decent cut with her dark brown hair in smooth waves other than the horrible, frizzy curls that she had had in the eighties.

Katherine had also told her about all of the best designers and how to get the perfect eyeliner. Lucy had gotten dressed out of her purple skirt into a black and being A-line dress and a black headband.

"It's your senior year, technically." Katherine said as she munched on orange chicken. "Besides I didn't get to experience the whole prom, graduation thing. I just want you to experience it and for me to photobomb you with pictures."

Lucy scoffed. "I thought you hated that stuff."

"I do, and don't sass back to me, I'm the only one that can do that," Katherine said as she pushed a pamphlet towards her. "I enrolled you at Louis Academy, go forward and read. Do this for me and you won't have to go to college." She heard the doorbell ring and she stood up to answer it.

She opened the door and stopped short. "Elijah."

Elijah had the nerve to smirk. "Good evening, Katerina. This is a lovely home you have acquired. Though I thought you would have left the continent by now."

"H-How did you find me?" she asked.

"There was some blood on the tomb," Elijah caressed her cheek. "You didn't think you would get rid of me so easily, did you? Especially when we have so much to talk about."

"Who is that?" Lucy called from the kitchen.

"No one!" Katherine tried to hide her panic. "Lucy stay in the kitchen."

At this point, Elijah looked even more curious. "It seems you have a guest, Katerina how rude of me."

Katherine clinched her teeth. "She is not a guest, more like a temporarily resident."

"Mom, your food is getting cold!"

Elijah looked confused. "Mom? Did you adopt a child?" he gripped her wrist. "What is going on, Katerina. You better tell me."

Katherine felt her body weakened. "I think you better come inside."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thanks for your reviews!


	3. Daddy Meet Daughter

_Chapter Three: Daddy Meet Daughter_

It was clear that Katherine was not going let him go inside, but Elijah himself was not going to lose sight of his curiosity and he was interested in the little pet project that his beloved Katerina had adopted.

He wouldn't kill her quickly of course, not because she was female, but because of the looks of it he felt like he was going to be dealing with a child, or with a very young adult. He caught Katherine's eyes and he saw that she was not going to budge. Very well.

Elijah managed to push her quickly from the front door and he entered the kitchen. He saw a young girl eating Chinese food on the kitchen counter, she had been halfway through a piece of orange chicken when she saw her. Can I help you?

Elijah looked confused, he was pretty sure that the girl had called Katherine mom, or had she just been joking? Katherine ran into the kitchen and she looked relief that Lucy was still with her head attach. Katherine managed to compose herself. "Lucy, can you please finish your dinner in the living?" she looked at Elijah with disgust. "Me and this gentleman here, have a lot to discuss."

Lucy looked confused, but did as she was told and grabbed her little bowl of orange chicken with chow Mein and headed toward the living room. Once she heard the TV, Katherine scowled at Elijah. "What the hell is wrong with you? You can't just storm in like that!"

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "You're lucky that you're even alive at the moment, Katerina after that little stunt you pulled." He could hear the TV. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Lucy," Katherine answered tensely. "Lucy Pierce."

"Pierce? You adopted her, she can't be more that seventeen. What is this, Katerina some form of redemption act so that people don't think that you're the coldhearted woman you really are?"

Katherine looked hurt by the comment. "Not exact, Lucy is my daughter. I gave birth to her."

Elijah scoffed. "That's impossible, you've been a vampire for over 500 years and I know for a fact that vampires can't bear children. So tell me the truth, Katerina."

"I am telling you the truth," Katherine snapped as she gripped the counter. "Elijah, there's something you should know." Katherine started telling him everything from the beginning, how she had never slept with Klaus only with Elijah, how she was pregnant when she ran away from Klaus after learning that she was going to be sacrificed, and how she had given birth to Lucy only to find out that she had been cursed to wake up every 30 years on her birthday. "Believe me, or don't believe me it's your choice. But don't take away my daughter from me, take a paternity test if you want. But I'm telling you the truth."

Elijah looked pissed. "How the hell couldn't you have never told me that I had a daughter, Katerina?" he hissed. "How could you not have told me that I have a seventeen year old daughter and I had to find out like this?"

"You never asked." She snapped.

"I was under the thought that vampires couldn't procreate."

"I'm telling you someone who hates your family very much on the Other Side did this to me," she told him irritably. "And if I remember correctly, all this time you and your brother has been chasing me like a dog."

"That is not an excuse!" he bellowed.

Katherine looked hurt for the first time. "Isn't it? You would think I would expose my baby to that horrifying maniac that kills for fun." There was a pause. "Thought so."

"You still should have told me," Elijah said sounding hurt and angry at the same time. "I haven't been in Lucy's life in seventeen years-"

"538," she quoted, though she guessed that didn't help, by the way that Elijah was glaring at her.

"I'll be right back, I need a drink," he caution. "Don't move."

When the door close, Lucy entered the kitchen with a bewildered look on her face. It was clear that she had heard the conversation and was now looking at her with a sense of betrayal. "Lucy-"

"You lied to me," she hissed. "You lied." Without a look back she exited the house.

* * *

Elijah was drunk. He didn't really get drunk much because he thought it was tacky, but now he knew that he was drunk and he honestly didn't care. He had a daughter. A baby girl. Correction, a spoiled, girly, only aided by her manipulative mother seventeen year old who he had no idea had existed. He didn't know who he should kill himself or Katerina.

"Rough day, buddy?" the bartender asked him sympathetically.

Elijah snorted. "You don't know the half of it." His cell phone started ringing.

"Let me know if you need anything else."

"Speak of the devil." He opened his phone. "What, Katerina?"

"Is she with you?" Katerina hollered. "Did you take her from me?"

"Did I take who?" he asked confused. "You're not making any sense."

"Lucy," Elijah heard Katherine banging things around the kitchen. "Lucy is gone, she's pissed that I didn't tell her about you and now I can't find her anywhere. Might I mention the fact that she's human?"

A protective spark formed inside Elijah as he hung up. "Don't worry, I'll find her."

Elijah had many witches on his side and he seemed to have a witch in every city. In half an hour he learned that his daughter was at a nearby park. Elijah found her on one of the swings looking more than a little pissed off.

"Can I sit?" he asked.

Lucy shrugged. "If you're looking for some sort of recognition, you're not going to get one. You've ignored me for seventeen years."

"I did not," Elijah defended himself. "Lucy, I had no idea that you were even born, otherwise I would have taken full responsibility."

"Why did she lie though?" Lucy's voice broke. "Why did she never tell me?"

Elijah sighed. "That was my fault me and my half-brother have treated your mother unfairly. She was just trying to protect you, Lucy, she loves you."

"And what about you?" she asked. "Do you love me? Or are you going to act like this conversation never took place?"

"I will make up for lost time," he squeezed her hand. "Let's go home."

Lucy nodded. "Just one more thing, don't expect me to call you daddy anytime soon."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "I wasn't expecting you too, knowing who your mother is."

* * *

"Thank God," Katherine let out a deep breath as she went downstairs and saw a grumpy Lucy with Elijah.

"Don't talk to me," she hissed at her as she went up the stairs without acknowledging any of them.

Elijah waited until she was out of an earshot to say, "She's mad at both of us," he said. "I found her at the local park. She has quite a temper, I assume that she gets that from you."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Don't act like you're some kind of saint." She hesitated. "And thank you, hopefully she won't be too pissed at us."

He smiled. "Hopefully. I'm staying in a hotel downtown, I want to be a part of Lucy's life, Katherine."

Katherine sighed. "Fine, but only if she wants you too, otherwise I'm kicking you out."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thank you so much for your reviews!


	4. Reunion Part Deux

_Chapter Four: Reunion Part Deux_

 _Flashback 1980_

"What is this?" Lucy wrinkled her nose as she sniffed the drink that her mother had put in front of her. It was the day before her birthday and when the clock strike noon, which was the time that she was born she would go back into a deep sleep for thirty years. Katherine was already dreading it, but Lucy looked cheerful and Katherine didn't want to ruin in her pre birthday celebrations.

Katherine cleared her throat. "Well you're legal in Europe." She said as she took a sip. "Besides I think sixteen is old enough for a drink with your mom. Bottoms up!"

The tequila stung Lucy's throat as she managed to finish the drink. "That was strong."

Katherine shook her head. "You'll get used to it, believe me this is the last one you'll be having in a while."

Katherine looked saddened for a moment and Lucy finally knew what had been bothering her mom all day, the fact that she was falling into a deep sleep tomorrow. Honestly, as painful as it was Lucy had gotten used to it, but it seemed her mother had not. Which was weird since her mom rarely showed her maternal side.

Lucy squeezed her hand. "Hey, don't worry about me. Enjoy your life, while I'm away. Believe me 30 years will be gone before you know it."

Lucy opened her eyes as she stared at the ceiling of her new bedroom, it took her a moment for her to realize that the ceiling was blue. She clutched her pillow as she realized all that had happened yesterday. She was woken up and her mom had introduce her to her new "Daddy" that wanted to be part of her life.

Lucy groaned when she heard the doorbell ring as she buried her head in between her pillows. She wondered if waking up had been a good idea after all.

* * *

Katherine had heard the doorbell ring at exactly seven AM in the morning and knowing that Lucy was just as lazy as her, she had staggered to get the door. When she did, she opened the door. It was Elijah. What the fuck was Elijah doing here at seven in the morning dressed in a three piece suit?

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" she blurted out.

Elijah looked slightly nervous. "Language, Katerina. I'm sorry, I know it's a little early, but I couldn't wait any longer."

"Not even the squirrels and the annoying birds are awake at this hour. What made you so sure we were?"

"I won't bother you," Elijah insisted as he headed towards the kitchen. "You can go back to sleep. I'll make breakfast." He opened the fridge. "Do you have anything else other than wine, blood, and a bunch of half eaten cupcakes? What is Lucy supposed to do eat?"

Katherine was starting to get annoyed as she gripped the counter. "Lucy, will be fine Elijah. She's my daughter, I'm sure she knows how to get food by herself. Are you going to come here every day?"

"Katerina," Elijah had managed to find some eggs on the back of the fridge. "I only have a year with my daughter until I can find a cure for this mess that she's in and I have seventeen years of memories to catch up with her, so yes I will be here quite often."

"What are you doing here?" Lucy asked as she came into the kitchen in a pair of sleeping shorts and a tank top.

"Good morning to you too," Elijah said. "You have your mother's manners. I'm making breakfast."

"I usually just have cereal," Lucy murmured as she grabbed a box of Cocoa Puffs. "And what's with this whole family bonding thing? I know your sperm got me here-"

"Lucy!"

"But's it's been 500 years," Lucy ignored him. "Do we really have to do the whole family boding thing?"

"Lucy, can I talk to you." Katherine hissed as she pulled her arm and dragged her to the living room. "What's going on, why are you being such a little bitch?"

Lucy stifled a laugh. "Did you just call me a bitch?" Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Look, what's the big deal. You don't like him either."

"That's right I don't like him because he's been an ass to me, but he hasn't done anything to you."

"He has," Lucy interrupted. "If he treated you so badly then I don't want to be around him."

Katherine's heart swelled as she squeezed her arm. "That was in the past and you need to try harder before I lock you in the room with him."

"Fine," Lucy huffed as she went upstairs to go change. Katherine went back to the kitchen and she rolled her eyes as she saw Elijah's disappointed face.

"Oh, don't act like the little victim that's how all teenagers are," Katherine said. "And what did you expect? She has a temper, like her mother."

"Well, I don't like it," Elijah gritted her teeth. "How am I supposed to get to know her, if she doesn't let me into her life?"

Katherine sighed. "Look Elijah I don't like you and you don't like me. But I'm willing to do a compromise for Lucy's sake. You can get to know her, but I don't want any of you 1000 years enemies involved with her and secondly don't try so hard. It's sad." She paused. "Are you going to tell your family?"

Elijah shook his head. "I don't know."

"Well, then you should figure it out."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for your reviews!


	5. An Unexpected Surprise

_Chapter Five: An Unexpected Surprise_

"You better have something, Dolores," Elijah tried his best not to snap as an elderly witch sat in front of him. For the past few weeks ever since he had found out that Lucy existed and that Katherine had brought forward the family problem, Elijah had resolved to actually finding his family. Elijah knew that Klaus had the daggered them, but he had no idea where they were and that's why he was here to get the answers from a witch in Cleveland, Ohio. "Anything, I gave you my blood and my word that I will protect your coven. Now what do you have for me?"

Dolores moved slightly in her chair. "Calm down, Mr. Mikaelson and let this old sack of bones take their last breath-"

"Dolores," Elijah interrupted. "I can assure you that I am not a very patient man and I have a daughter and a wife who are waiting on this information." Ok, the last part was an exaggerating, but maybe then the old bird would feel some sympathy.

There was no such luck, she didn't even seem remotely interested in the fact that a vampire had a daughter and a wife. She may be old, but Dolores was one of the most gifted witches in the area. She pulled out a piece of a paper. "Thanks to the blood that you gave me, I was able to locate them. You better go fast before your brother decides to move them again."

* * *

"So how are you and Elijah getting along?" Katherine asked Lucy as they got the cereal boxes. No way was Katherine going to cook. She took a handful of Lucky Charms. "Because if you still don't like him I will be happy to kick him out."

"No, he's fine," Lucy rolled his eyes. "Though we both know that he will never leave, though I do wonder why he's bringing the whole extended family over."

Katherine rolled her eyes, she was already regretting telling Elijah that he needed to bring them over. Apparently, he didn't waste any time. "Don't worry, you'll have a five minute meeting with then and you'll be done. How was school shopping? Did you get any clothes?"

Elijah had offered to take Lucy school shopping since Katherine hadn't taught her how to drive yet.

Lucy nodded. "Some. . ."

 _Flashback:_

Elijah disliked malls, there were too crowded, the clothes were often cheap, the music was tasteless, and he couldn't stand the smell from the food of the dining hall. He thought it smelled disgusting. But it was the place that sell clothes for teenage girls and since Katherine was busy today, he had decided to take her, which was something he was regretting already.

He and Lucy had made some progress over the past few days and mother and daughter didn't scowl at him anymore, so that was a major improvement. Lucy looked at him. "You don't have to follow me, you know." She told him, looking slightly amused, this was an easy way to torture him. "I do know how to look for clothes by myself."

"No," Elijah glared at a hippie couple with dreadlocks and piercings who were making out. "I can manage."

Lucy seriously doubted that, but she didn't question him as they entered the first store named, Glamour. She loved shopping with her mom and all though she didn't have much experience in the whole dad department, she was sure that it couldn't be that different.

Lucy saw that Elijah looked uncomfortable and she took pity on him, it didn't help that a Justin Bieber song was blaring through the speakerphones. "You don't have to come with me." She told him. "You just can just stand to the side I will understand."

Elijah looked grateful at the proposition. "Are you sure?"

She snorted. "Dad, I know how to shop." She hadn't wanted him in the first place, but when Katherine had canceled Elijah had given her, big puppy dog eyes and she had melted, now she was seriously regretting it. Elijah stood near one of the mannequins while the salesgirls hovered over. Apparently some salesgirls though her dad was hot, apparently her mom was not the only one.

Lucy bopped her head slightly to the music, even though she thought that Justin Bieber was a bit too whiny and started picking out clothes. She grabbed a couple of tops and a leather mini skirt that she would probably drool over.

She went to one of the dressing rooms and put on the leather skirt and a blue top. She looked into the mirror and smirked. She looked hot, if she did say so herself. She heard a knock on the door, "Lucy, are you almost done." He sounded annoyed, apparently the salesgirls had gotten to him.

"Yeah," she opened the door and Elijah's eyes widened and he looked lost for words, he just kept closing and opening his mouth. "Over my dead body are you're wearing that!"

"You are already dead," Lucy pointed sarcastically. She looked at the mirror again. She looked fine. Kind of like a biker chick.

"You know what I mean, young lady!" Elijah snapped. "You look indecent, and is no way for a young lady to dress."

Lucy put her hands on her hips. "I bet you would like it, if mom dressed like this."

His face reddened. "Lucy! Just please get something else, anything else?"

She rolled her eyes. "Ok, but just because you look like you're about to pop a vein."

 _End of Flashback_

"Really?" Katherine nearly choked on her cereal. "Well, Elijah was always uptight about these things."

"How did you ever fall for him?" Lucy laughed. "You two are so different."

"I don't know," Katherine admitted. "He didn't want to kill me, that was definitely a deal breaker, but I don't know even back then before I found out about everything there was something different about him. Something that made me care."

* * *

They were in a warehouse in Missouri, and Elijah was just glad that he had taken the first plane there. Klaus had a nasty habit about moving them around every third day or so, but Elijah admitted that he hadn't had much interested in finding his siblings for a while especially after his fight with Klaus.

The warehouse was empty and he had compelled some men to bring forward the coffins. He ignored Finn's and recognize Kol's and Rebekah's. He hesitated, he trusted Rebekah, Kol not so much, but Elijah needed all of the allies that he could get and he was a hell lot better than weepy Finn. He just hoped that he didn't regret this.

He opened his sister's coffin and saw Rebekah wearing a 1920's dress. He pulled out the dagger and Rebekah let out a little breath. He opened Kol's coffin and saw that he was still dresses in 19th century clothes. He pulled out the dagger and he did the same and just waited for them to wake up.

-End of Chapter Five-


	6. Family Reunion

_Chapter Six: Family Reunion_

 _Bulgaria, 1950_

Lucy looked at the graves in front of her and she couldn't believe that her dear mother had finally taken her to see her deceased grandparents graves and of her younger aunt. Her mother often spoke of her mother and the games that she and her younger sister used to play, but she would rarely mentioned anyone else, and especially not her grandfather.

The graves weren't fancy, just a simple headstone with their name in Bulgarian printed on them. Lucy wished that her Bulgarian was better. Though she knew that today was her grandmother's birthday and Katherine had allowed her to tag along.

Katherine refused to cry in front of Lucy even though she had just turned fifteen. She placed a small bouquet of daisies in front of her mother's grave and stood up. "Let's go."

* * *

"Kol, Rebekah, I mean it," Elijah growled as he stopped the car in front of the house. "Don't bombard Lucy and her mother with questions and try to act normal for God's sakes. I'm already walking on a fine line as it is."

Kol rolled his eyes. "Elijah, we're not five years old. We know how to act around your daughter and your dirty mistress."

Rebekah was fixing her lipstick, but said with disgust. "I still can't believe that you slept with Katherine of all people and back in 1492. No wonder Klaus was out to get you. So how is my little niece? She's not slutty like her mom is she?"

"Rebekah!" Elijah scolded. "And she is a perfectly lovely girl. And might I remind you that Lucy loves her mother and Katherine is a good mother."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "And so good that she hid a child from you for 500 years."

Elijah kept his mouth shut and went towards the house, he knocked on the door and Katherine opened the door. She frowned when she saw Kol and Rebekah. "Elijah!" she hissed. "You could have called and given me a little warning."

"Would you have said yes?" Elijah asked calmly.

"I-"

"I thought so." Elijah stepped forward with Rebekah and Kol following behind him. Both Rebekah and Kol stepped forward as if they were entering their own house. "Lucy!"

Lucy stepped forwards, she was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. "Dad," she had recently began to call him dad because he would look as if someone had died if she didn't. "Who are they-"

"Lucy," Kol stepped forward as he kissed her hand. "I'm your uncle, Kol on second thought call me Kol. I'm too hot to be an uncle. Has anyone ever told you have the best veins I have seen in decades, pumping blood all-"

"Ignore him." Rebekah pushed him away. "I'm your Aunt Rebekah, the youngest and I thank God that I'm not the only Mikaelson female in the family."

"Pierce," Katherine stepped forward looking annoyed. "Her last name is Pierce. Not Mikaelson."

Lucy smiled. "Hi, I'm Lucy, Aunt Rebekah and uh, Kol."

Rebekah looked around the house as if looking for things to criticize, now Katherine knew why she despised Rebekah so much. The two girls had never really liked each other. "Lucy, grab your bag we're going to get a manicure, my nails are horrible."

"Can I come?" Kol piped up. "There's always really hot girls at manicure places. At least that's what they claim in those TV shows. I love the 21st century."

"No," Rebekah barked. "It's just for aunt and niece."

"Elijah!" Katherine snapped.

Rebekah narrowed her eyes. "What is it, Katerina? You don't really opposed to the idea of Lucy and I sharing some family time since you never mentioned her, do you?"

"Mom, it's not a big deal," Lucy would be lying if she said she wasn't the least bit curious. "I'll be fine."

"Fine," she narrowed her eyes at Rebekah. "No funny business, because she's my daughter before she's your niece."

"Noted."

Rebekah was a bad drive and Rebekah defended herself by saying that she had been stuck in a coffin for 90 years thanks to her asshole of a brother named Niklaus and that the little driving that she had learned was because of the internet.

Rebekah chatted easily as if she had known Lucy all her life instead of meeting her just an hour ago and that relaxed her, Lucy thought that Rebekah was pretty cool. They went to a small, exclusive salon and Lucy stood back as Rebekah barked orders. Apparently, she had learned a lot of information on her I-phone on the way back, more than Lucy knew anyhow.

"Elijah told me about your curse," Rebekah said sympathetically. "I'm sorry, believe me I know how horrible it is to sleep and wake up and find that the entire earth move on while you were down under. Elijah told me that Katherine had been trying to revise it for the past 500 years, but that she has been unsuccessful."

Lucy nodded as she gave a shaky laugh. "I kind of gave up hope years ago though."

"You shouldn't," Rebekah told her as she touched up her lipstick. "You're a Mikaelson, you're not afraid of anything and we'll figure it out. Now let's stick to a not so gloomy subject. Elijah told me that you were in your senior year. Any cute boys?"

Lucy blushed. "Some, actually I haven't even told my mom about this, but there is a cute boy in my class. His name is Ethan."

"Lovely," Rebekah loved all talks about love. "And are you planning on making your move anytime soon?"

Lucy stammered. "I'm actually really bad at the whole flirting thing. I suck at it actually."

Rebekah snorted, "Please you're the daughter of Elijah and Katherine and Elijah has class and is an excellent flirt. All Mikaelson are." She relaxed against her chair. "Next time you talk to this Ethan fellow just give him that wonderful, knowing smile, arched your back, and give him a wonderful little phrase like, your eyes matched that sweater beautifully or that you know a trendy, little club that you know off."

"Does that actually work?"

"Absolutely, just don't be too clingy or obvious. Desperation is sad."

After manicures, they went to do a little shopping and Rebekah stopped the car I front of the house. "Lucy, I know that we barely met and all and that your mother doesn't trust me, but I am your aunt and you can count on me for everything. We girls have got to stick together."

"Thanks," Lucy said feeling warmth in her chest, she loved her mother, but it was nice that she had another female relative that she could look up to. "Do you want to come inside?"

"Your mother will probably won't like that, she doesn't like me very much. And I need to get um, a little refill." She said motioning towards her blood need. Lucy nodded as she kissed her aunt on the cheek.

Lucy went up the stairs and closed the door. "Mom? Dad?" Lucy looked in the kitchen and living room, but her parents were not there. There was only weird Uncle Kol smoking cigars in the backyard. There was some blood on the porch and she just hope that it wasn't the neighbor's cat.

"Mom?" she called again. She wanted to show her the new necklace that Rebekah had gotten her. Or compelled for her, Aunt Rebekah had even reluctantly gotten Katherine a diamond bracelet since she was technically family.

She must be up in her room, Katherine usually went to bed listening to her I pod and drinking a glass of wine. There was a small amount of light coming from the bedroom door and she pulled it open. "Mom-"

There was some shrieking coming from both sides as she closed her eyes and she briefly saw Elijah rustling towards his pants. She couldn't believe what she had had just seen, her parents having sex. Her kind of divorced-though never-really-married-and-both-old-but still hot parents having sex. She just wanted to curl up into a ball and die of embarrassment.

Katherine cleared her throat she put on her bra. "Um, how much of that did you see?"

"Enough," Lucy still refused to turn around. "I thought you hated him that you couldn't stand being in the same room as him."

"I did," Katherine fixed her curls. "But then I remembered that he was really good at sex."

"Mom!"

"Katherine!"

"I'm going to go downstairs," Lucy said awkwardly. "And please close the door next time, and you better have used protection. I do not need a sibling."

-End of Chapter Six-

Thank you for your reviews!


	7. Making the Grade

_Chapter Seven: Making the Grade_

Lucy saw weird Uncle Kol sitting in the porch, beating his head to the sound of the music that was coming from his I-pod, unlike Rebekah who spent most of her free time with a variety of gorgeous men, Kol mostly spend his time at the Pierce-Mikaelson home drinking all of Elijah's good wine and being fascinated by all of the modem inventions like the TV and the I-pod.

"What are you doing?" she wrinkled her nose at the familiar smell. It smelled a bit tangy and moist. "Is that pot?"

Kol let out a puff of smoke as he handed her the joint. "Sure is, you want some." Lucy hesitated, her mom had been pretty lenient with her, while she had been growing up. She had started to get her drinks when she was fifteen, but had never let her smoke, saying that they cause too many "accidents" and besides Lucy was human, the effects were worse on a human. "Come on Lucy, one time won't do no harm and I won't tell Mommy Kat, I swear."

Lucy hesitated for a bit before she grabbed the joint. They had been the rage in the seventies. She took a puff of the joint and nearly coughed her lungs out.

Kol laughed slightly as he instructed her. "Slower, there that's it little niece."

Slowly, Lucy felt as if something weird was happening and if something was taking over body and she also felt more relaxed. "I want to go Paris," she said a little giggly. "I need shoes."

Kol closed his eyes. "Paris. French girls are hot if you know, there your thing."

Lucy shook her head. "I always wanted to have a threesome though. It might be fun."

Kol raised an eyebrow. "Really, in that case I know a lovely witch and her husband who could give you the ride of a lifetime-"

"Kol!" Katherine barked as she came in, towering on her high heels. She wrinkled her nose at the smell. "Have you two been smoking pot? Lucy?"

"Hello, Mommy," Lucy let out a bunch of giggles and Katherine rolled her eyes. She turned to Kol.

"Did I ask you to give her pot? If Elijah finds out he'll kick you out of the house."

"Aw, come on Kitty Kat have some fun with us," Kol said as he handed her the joint. "Don't be like boring Elijah."

Katherine turned to Lucy who was looking at the bees with interested. Katherine took a swipe and then turned to Kol. She raised an eyebrow. "So what were you saying about threesomes?"

* * *

"You failed, English?" Elijah crinkled his eyebrows in both confusion and annoyance. "How can you fail your own language?"

Lucy rolled her eyes, of course daddy dearest would make a big deal that she had failed English. It was only one class for God's sakes, well to be honest her other grades weren't that well to begin with, but did he have to make such a huge stink out of it. And of course the school had decided to send report card homes on the same week that her mother had decided to go on her spa weakened and she had left Lucy with Elijah so that he could play babysitter. Great, she had the worst luck in the world.

"Daddy," she pouted, hoping that Elijah would be stupid enough to fall for the guilt trip. "It's not a big deal, it's just one subject."

"How did you even fail in the first place," Elijah threw her a dirty look. "I assume that your mother at least taught you how to spell."

Lucy craned her neck. "Geez, you're cranky. I thought that ever since you slept with mom you would loosened up a bit."

"Lucy!" Elijah snarled, turning red. "What your mother and I do, is none of your business. What exactly did you fail in English?"

Lucy though for a moment. "Mostly boring literature stuff. You know Shakespeare and all that. The last test we had was about Macbeth."

"Perfect," Elijah loved Shakespeare even though Katherine and apparently Lucy thought it was boring and unnecessary. "Get your book, no wait I have a limited edition-"

Lucy looked at him as if he were crazy. "You have a limited edition on such a boring play? And who cares what happens now, the class is over."

"I care," Elijah said firmly as he patted her back. "Now get your books."

Half an hour later, Lucy and Elijah were on the kitchen table leafing through the play that she had been avoiding in the first place. It was even more boring when she heard Elijah droning on and on as if Macbeth were the Holy Grail. "Why did Lady Macbeth go insane?" He prompted and sighed when he saw Lucy making little hearts on her notebook. "Lucy?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked irritably. "Did a witch trap her?"

"No, how can you diminish one of the greatest pieces of literature like this?" Elijah asked exasperated.

"Because no one is going to ask me why Lady Macbeth went insane, they are going to ask where I got my new lip gloss. I'm sure you didn't win over mom, by reciting Shakespeare at her."

"Hey, you can hear your shouting all the way from down the block," Katherine said as she skipped over towards them. She had just returned from the spa and her skin was glowing.

"Mom." She asked over her shoulder. "What happened to Lady Macbeth?"

"She went insane, why."

"Your daughter failed English because she couldn't answer that simple question." Elijah said flatly. Katherine shrugged as she put her bags on the counter. "That's it, that's all you're giving me a shrug?"

"It doesn't matter, ok?" Lucy snapped at him. "In less than a year I'm going to go to sleep and I probably won't remember this conversation. It's going to take me forever to finish college. Don't you get it? I'm never going to have a normal life."

* * *

Klaus opened the door and he saw that something was wrong because his favorite bottle of scotch was missing. He looked into the shadows and saw Klaus drinking it peacefully. "Brother," Klaus said dryly. "I won't lie and say that it's been lovely to see you. What are you doing here? Let me guess who let you out, our big brother, Elijah."

"Aren't you sweet?" yes, he was already clearly drunk. "Anyway, Elijah kicked me out because I let his daughter smoke pot."

"Daughter?" Klaus raised an eyebrow.

Kol turned pale and it was clear that he had noticed that he had misspoken. "Um, dog I mean Elijah got a dog named daughter, you know how Elijah is he gets crazy about these things."

Klaus could tell that Kol was lying, he had always been a bad liar. He gripped him by the collar. "Talk, Kol unless you want another dagger in your chest, this time for more than a century."

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you for your reviews!


	8. Happy Holidays

**Chapter Eight: Happy Holidays**

"You need to take her out," Katherine murmured to Elijah as she leaned over the breakfast counter. She nodded towards Lucy who was dressed in a horrible black hoodie listening to Adele songs no-stop. It was only a few weeks until Christmas and the entire house smelled of ginger bread cookies (that apparently Elijah knew how to make.) Katherine was finally starting to feel like her house was her house again after she had kicked Kol and Rebekah out after a far too long stay.

Elijah looked back at his daughter. "What's wrong with her? She's moody like you." He smiled as he wiped away a stray crumb from her cheek. Katherine did not appreciate the sarcasm.

"She's depressed," she said as if it should have been obvious. When Elijah looked confused she's elaborated. "Holiday time is usually the half point for Lucy since the New Year is not so far off."

Now Elijah knew what Katherine was talking about and he felt slightly stupid. In less than a year Lucy will be back in her coffin, force to sleep for the 30 years. Who knew if he and Katherine would even still be together during that time? No wonder she had been so moody, she was basically facing a death sentence.

It ashamed Elijah that he hadn't found a "cure" yet, he had had been so distracted with Kol and Rebekah that he had laid off the witch hunt. He slid Katherine a few numbers that he had written down. "I'll take her out for the day." He told her. "Can you get some information from the witches?"

Katherine relaxed slightly.

"Perfect," he gently kissed her bottom lip before he grabbed his coat. "Lucy, darling get your coat, we're going shopping."

Lucy groaned. "Now? I'm listening to Adele's greatest hits and I'm not really in the mood to brush my hair."

Elijah rolled his eyes. "Now."

Fifteen minutes later they were at the local mall where Elijah remembered too horribly the disaster clothes shopping experience that had taken place just a few short months ago. He smiled as he remembered.

"What are we even doing in this stupid store?" Lucy murmured under her breath as they passed the glass cases filled with jewelry.

"Lucy, language," Elijah warned as they entered Diamond Emporium. "I need to pick a present for your mother and she loves diamonds. Who knows if you like something we can pick it up as well."

Lucy shrugged, not interested. Elijah decided to ignore her sullen mood. She was going through a tough time. They entered the jewelry store and a chubby little man greeted them He was wearing a bowtie with mistletoe printed on them. "Welcome, what can I do for you, lady and gentleman?"

"I'm looking for a Chrimast gift for her mother," Elijah pointed to Lucy. "Even though we are no longer together I would like to get her something nice. And something for my daughter as well if she likes it."

The man nodded eagerly, "Of course, of course. Miss-"

"Pierce," Lucy said, Elijah had never gotten her to change her last name to Mikaelson, which was probably for the best concerning how many enemies he had.

"Miss Pierce, how about we start with your mother," he pointed to the cases beneath him. "Do you see something that she might like?"

Lucy looked down at the array of expensive jewelry until her eyes landed on a diamond necklace that cost more than a car. It was decorated with bright emeralds. "That one." She looked at Elijah. "She likes emeralds."

"Perfect." Elijah said as he pointed to the necklace. "How about you? And I expect you to pick something, Lucy."

Lucy looked at the glass cages again and gave a frustrated, little sigh. "Fine." Her eyes went towards the rings. She loved rings. She went towards a silver ring with a tiny blue stone. She had always been jealous of her mother's daylight ring even though Katherine told her, they were a pain. "That one."

Elijah nodded towards the man as he went to ring up the purchases. He looked at Lucy. "We'll figure out a way, Lucy. I swear to you that I will find a way to keep you from sleeping for thirty years."

Lucy didn't say anything, she just gave him a frightened little nod.

* * *

Lucy's mood improve slightly as the holidays approached and Katherine and Elijah, desperate to get her out of the sullen mood that she had been in asked Rebekah and Kol to come to spend the holidays with them with the condition that they didn't bring any dates.

Katherine couldn't remember when was the last time that the house had looked so festive. The entire walls were covered with mistletoe and festive red ribbons and Rebekah had even gotten eggnog and Kol had turned into a surprising good cook.

Even Lucy was chatting away about presents with Rebekah and Elijah had given her, her present early. They still hadn't found a way to prevent her from sleeping, but Katherine and Elijah weren't giving up yet.

There was a knock on the door while Katherine was serving the wine and Elijah was trying to prevent Kol from trying to climb up the fireplace.

"Lucy, could you get that please?"

Lucy nodded as she opened the door and saw a tall, thin man with golden curls. She looked at him confused. Maybe it was a guy selling catalogues. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, love." Klaus said. "Perhaps you heard of me, or probably not knowing who your parents are, I'm-"

"Klaus." Katherine said with a quiver in her voice. She was standing in the middle of the hallway. "Elijah."

"Niklaus," Elijah said, his face growing pale. "How did-"

Klaus smirked at them going from both Elijah to Lucy. "Well, I guess I was the uncle who wasn't invited to dinner."

-End of Chapter Eight-

Thank you for your reviews!


	9. Meeting Uncle Nik

_Chapter Nine: Meeting Uncle Nik_

"Klaus, how did you even-"Katherine didn't even finished her sentence, she turned towards the living room and glared. "Ok, which one of you idiots was it? I knew that I shouldn't have trust any of you with Lucy!"

"Katerina, calm yourself," Elijah warned as he put a hand on her shoulder, but he looked queasy as well. "Brother, how did you find us? How did you even know about Lucy?"

Lucy frowned as she looked from her parents to the strange man in the doorway. "All right would someone mind explaining what is happening? Who are you? Did you say-"

"Hold on a second, love," Klaus interrupted. "Your parents have a series of questions that they want answered. Now how did I get the information about you lovely daughter?" He raised an eyebrow in Kol's direction and Kol slightly balked with guilt.

Katerina wasted no time in going into fierce, Mama protective mode as he pressed Kol against the wall and growled her fangs at him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now."

Before Kol could utter a word, Klaus pinned her against the opposite wall. "That would be a little more threatening, love if it were actually true. So it seems that you were hiding this little bundle of joy now were you. Lucy was it?"

It didn't take long for Lucy to put two and two together, this was psychotic uncle Klaus who her mom had been running away from for the past 500 years and who her father despised and the one who held her mom's life in his hands. Without thinking Lucy grabbed a vase and hurled it towards his direction. "Leave her alone!"

Klaus barely even flinched as he simply moved to the side. "Lucy!" Elijah snapped, pulling back her slightly.

Lucy glared angrily at him. "Well, what am I supposed to do just stand there like an idiot and not even try to help her?" Elijah's jaw tightened. He clearly did not know what to say.

Klaus shrugged. "He has a point there, brother. I like your spirit, love and you defend your family. Didn't we use to have a little motto, what was it again?"

"Nik," Rebekah stepped forward. "Don't hurt, Lucy she's innocent in all of this."

Klaus threw Rebekah a dirty look. "I'm not going to hurt her. But I see where your loyalty stands Rebekah." Rebekah paled. "Lucy, sweetheart if you would join me for a quick, private chat in my study."

"Klaus," Elijah began.

"Over my dead body!" Katherine fumed.

"I won't hurt her," Klaus repeated the phrase annoyed, He turned to Lucy and offered his hand. "Lucy, darling?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment before she took his hand and he led her towards the parlor. Lucy knew that she should be nervous, but she wasn't scared exactly. She was curious. Klaus poured himself a drink. "Now you might wonder why I asked you here for a chat."

Lucy shrugged. "Not really, but I'm sure you came for something."

Klaus nodded. "You're not afraid of me? I'm the most powerful creature in the world." Lucy blinked. He looked kind of scrawny to be the most powerful creature in the world, but whatever. "How long has Elijah known about you?"

"A few months," Lucy said. "Actually a few days after I reawaken, my mom didn't tell him about me until then. I'm guessing you had something to do with it."

Klaus looked slightly confused, apparently Uncle Kol hadn't let him know about everything. "Reawaken? You're not a vampire."

"No, I'm not," she admitted. "But I was curse ever since it was a baby. My mother became pregnant after she was turned. I don't know who cursed me, but as a result I am only awake one year and then I sleep for every thirty years. You wouldn't happen to know why that happens, would you."

Klaus shook his head. "I thought so."

Klaus snorted. "You have your mother's wicked tongue."

Lucy smiled. "I take that as a compliment."

Klaus gave her a wry smile as he approached her until they were closer. "You're not afraid of me why? I could kill you, Lucy, I could kill you as revenge for your mother running away 500 years ago."

Lucy scoffed. "If you wanted me dead, you would have killed me already. Which means you have something else planned in your head. I'm guessing that you don't want to kill me, but not for my mother's sake or because you're a kind person, but because you don't want your brother to despised you."

Klaus let out a small laugh. "You are more astute than I gave you credit for. I trust that you are not a threat to us."

"You do realize that I'm human, right?" Lucy snorted, though Klaus still looked slightly paranoid. Lucy sighed dramatically. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I want to find a way to live Klaus. A normal life, not this life that I've been living. My father and my mother have tried everything, but no such luck I'm guessing that you don't have any ideas."

Klaus shook his head. "Your curse is quite rare."

"Wonderful," Lucy murmured, though she knew the answer she still looked slightly disappointed.

Klaus stare at her. "Lucy, I know what it's like living with a curse that you cannot control. I have some contacts, I will find a way to figure out how to stop all of this."

Lucy smiled. "Well, it's more than I expected."

They exited the living room and Lucy saw that everyone looked tensed and slightly paranoid when they came out. Klaus said sarcastically. "Do not worry, she is still alive as you can clearly see. Lucy and I will were making our acquaintances since we were long overdid. Elijah I give you my word that I will not hurt her." Elijah visibly relaxed, but Katerina was still scowling at her. Klaus petted her cheek. "And darling Katerina, you just keep in mind that the only reason I'm not killing you it's because of my lovely niece and my brother. You're free."

* * *

"Katerina, where is Lucy?" Elijah asked Katherine a few days later as he looked at the clock. It was almost midnight and Katherine was reading a magazine in the kitchen table already wearing her too seductive nightgown. "She should be home from that silly school dance by now."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Relax, she told me that she was going to an after party afterward. It's a school dance Elijah, the most exciting thing that happen there is that someone puts rum in the punch." Elijah did not look amused. "I'm kidding, geez why are you so uptight?"

Elijah took a deep breath. "I just would like to know where my daughter is. Is that too much to ask?"

"And I told you that she's fine." Katherine put down her magazine. "I've been in charge of her for how many years now? She's been fine ever since and she has her cell phone." She threw him a seductive smirk. "And now that you're annoying siblings have finally left how about we go upstairs. I'll meet you up upstairs." She said with a smirk as she went up the stairs.

Elijah waited until he was sure that Katherine had closed the door behind her to make his way towards Lucy's school. The lights were off and the school dance had been over an hour ago and Lucy wasn't answering her phone either.

He pulled over and talked to a man who looked about Lucy's age. He compelled him and asked him if he knew where Lucy Pierce was. The boy told him that Lucy had gone up to The Hill, an old make out spot with her date Bryce.

Elijah's frown grew deeper. Lucy had told him and Katherine that she was going with girl dates. Apparently, that was not true. Elijah sent the boy away and went up to the Hill in search of his daughter.

-End of Chapter Nine-


	10. Forever After

_Chapter Ten: Forever After_

Elijah was driving like he was an extra on Fast and Furious, but he honestly did not care. He just needed to get to his daughter and kill whatever idiot she was currently with. His car practically made a small screech sound as it came to a complete stop as it stopped in the direction where Lucy and her apparent date were residing.

There were dozens of cars parked in the driveway and Elijah scowled. Great, it was a walking Mono infection waiting to happen. Since there were dozens of cars, he really was in no mood to be going through each one and instead used his vampire hearing to hopefully hear his rebellious daughter.

It took less than five seconds to recognize Lucy's giggle, ironically she and Katherine seemed to have the same annoying, yet seductive little giggle. Elijah recognize that the sound was coming from the jeep that was parked against one of the bushes and Elijah practically hurled himself toward it.

He opened the door of the jeep that seemed small enough to hold one person, let alone two. He immediately recognizes the strap of Lucy's icy blue gown that Katherine and she had shopped for and some idiot's side view hat.

"Everyone out," he hissed at them.

"Dad!" Lucy snapped clearly embarrassed as she pulled up the strap of her dress. It clearly did not take a genius to realize what they had been doing.

"Yo, gramps!" Bryce squawked. "What the hell is your problem?"

Elijah threw him a deadly glare. "Young man, I suggest that you do not talk to me in that tone, since I'm the father of the girl you currently had in the back of your car a few seconds ago."

"Christ," Bryce blubbered. "Lucy, you said your dad was dead."

"Well, he is technically- "Lucy finished fixing up her dress. "Dad, what are you doing here?"

"What am I? What are you doing here?" he snapped. "You're supposed to be at a school dance, not in the back of someone's car."

Lucy ignored his accusations. "What I do in my free time, is none of your business. I was perfectly happy doing what I was supposed to be doing until you suddenly decided to barge in- "

"Watch your tone, young lady." Elijah scolded her. Lucy looked like she wanted to argue back at him. When she stopped, her eyes widened a she gripped her chest as if she couldn't breathe. "Oh, no Lucy you do not get to- "

"Dad," she said struggling to breath. "Dad, I can't breathe. This is the same feeling that I get before I go into. . . deep sleep. It's too soon, I still need more time."

"Lucy!" Elijah managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. He tried to shake her awake, but it was clearly not working. He let out a series of curses, but it was no use she wasn't waking up.

* * *

"Katerina, Katerina," Elijah raced in the house carrying Lucy who was still sleeping. Katherine had been in the living room having a very tense tea with her "family" as they waited for Lucy's return.

"Elijah," Katherine demanded. "What happened? Is she- "

"The sleeping curse," Elijah managed to choke out. "She said that she was sure that, that was it."

Rebekah shook her head. "That's not possible, her birthday isn't until a few months later."

"Mother," Kol said disgustingly. "It has to be."

"Lucy," Katherine started giving Lucy's face little slaps. "Lucy, darling wake up. What if she doesn't wake up in 30 years. What is she takes longer? Or what is she doesn't wake up? We need to find a witch."

"No witch will be of help, I offer a different solution," Klaus said as he stood between them. "Kill her." Katherine and Elijah lunged towards him. "Not like that fools, make her into a vampire. What did Esther hate the most? Vampires and she knew that Elijah who is so in love with humanity wouldn't dare turn his only daughter into one."

"What makes you so sure that Esther is behind this?" Rebekah demanded. "What if Lucy dies- "

"Let's do it," Katherine interrupted her. "Lucy wanted to live and her spending the rest of her life sleeping is not living. I know that being a vampire is not a normal life, but it's better than nothing. We have to try, Elijah. Please."

Elijah didn't speak for a moment, he looked exhausted. "All right," he finally spoke. "I'll use my blood and end her quickly."

* * *

"How long has it been?" Katherine asked tiredly as she started twisting a curl in her hand. She was sure that she would end ripping it from the head. Did vampire transformations always take this long? It seemed like it was impossible. Not to mention that there was still the slight possibility that Lucy was truly dead. Tears sprang to her eyes. No, her daughter couldn't be dead. She just couldn't.

"Katerina," Elijah squeezed her hand. "Calm down, it's only been thirty minutes."

Katherine glared at him. "Calm down? How do you expect me to calm down? My daughter may be dead and- "she trailed off as she slumped in her seat. She had kicked Rebekah, Klaus, and Kol out of the room for the very same reason. They were making her nervous.

Elijah squeezed her shoulder. "It will be ok, Katerina," he purred as he looked at the bed where Lucy was still laying down. "I give you my word."

"Your word better mean something this time." Katherine shot back. She sighed. "Thank you, Elijah for being here at least."

They heard the sounds of a loud gasp and they turned around slightly, Lucy was awake. She had sat up and was looking at them with a slight, confused look on her face. "What happened?" she asked as she looked around. "I feel funny; why do I feel funny?"

Katherine rushed towards her and hugged her tightly. "Thank God," she scrunched up her nose. "Well I never thought I would say that."

"Dad?" Lucy looked up at him. "What happened exactly?" Elijah didn't say anything. "Tell me."

"You're a vampire," Elijah blurted out. "It was the only way to stop the sleeping curse from affecting you entirely. We had to kill you. I'm sorry Lucy, darling I wished that there had been another way."

Lucy didn't speak for a moment, but when she did there was a tiny smile on her face. "Well, then I guess that means that we're stuck with each other."

 _Five Years Later. . ._

"The blood on this one is too bitter," Lucy spat as she dropped the body on the floor. "I hate it when they get drunk."

Katherine pulled back, her face was still covered with blood as she threw the body towards Lucy. "Here take this one, she's more sweet."

Lucy grabbed the body from her mother and sank her fangs inside. "Hmm, you're right."

"Ladies," Elijah said annoyed from where he was standing a few feet away. "Shall we get going. We don't want to make a commotion."

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Really, Elijah? Do you have to be so safe and boring all the time?"

Elijah smiled. "Boring is safe, my dear? Lucy?"

Lucy dumped the body behind one of the trashcans and gave a quick nod towards her mother. "Fine, let's go." She pushed back her dark hair and turned back to her parents. "Let's go to Paris, I want to see Aunt Rebekah and her new boyfriend Marcel."

"No," Katherine whined. "I wanted to go to Rome."

"Paris," Elijah decided as he rested his hand against Katherine's hip. "We'll go to Rome for our anniversary. It's coming up." Katherine rolled her eyes, but didn't argue.

Lucy smiled at Elijah as the three of them continued walking in the opposite direction, away from the bodies. They had bigger things to worry about.

 **The End**

Well, we've reached the end! I hope you enjoyed this little story, there wasn't much plot or point in this, just fluff! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


End file.
